1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers and, particularly to a portable computer with support legs.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers (e.g. notebook or laptop) have many advantages, such as light weight, small volume, and excellent mobility. Each portable computer usually includes one or more microprocessors, disk drives, a power supply and other components. The processing speed of the microprocessors has increased dramatically in the recent years. Accordingly, heat produced by microprocessors, disk drives, power supplies and other components of the portable computers also increases, and challenges exist for computer manufacturers regarding dissipation of heat from portable computers. In use, a support or lap of a user directly touches a bottom surface of the portable computer. The direct contact between the supporting surface of the support or the lap of the user and the portable computer may cause heat accumulation therebetween and is adverse to heat dissipation from the portable computer. Additionally, the accumulated heat may make the users uncomfortable.
In order to overcome above problems, the bottom of conventional portable computers often employs four supporting posts located adjacent to four corners thereof. However, the supporting posts are generally made tab-shaped with a very short height, thus, when the portable computer is laid on the supporting surface or the laps of the user, the bottom surface is still likely to touch the support or the laps of the user. If the height of the supporting posts is increased, the portable computer will occupy a larger storage space, and thus lower its mobility.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable computer with support legs that is with excellent heat dissipation.